One common type of device includes a planar member of flexible material which is adapted to move across the surface to be cleaned. The flexible member surrounds a suction orifice which is connected via a mechanism to move the device and a flexible hose to the inlet of a filter system for the pool. These features are well known and will not be described in any greater detail.
As the device moves across a surface it may become lodged in a corner or against a step for example and be unable to move. Unless the device is guided out of such situations it will remain in that position and not be able to fulfil its designed function.
An object of this invention is to provide a device of the type described including means for guiding the device.